At Night
by Demon's-Shadow77
Summary: Formally called That Night it has now been changed into a chapter fic. Things happen at night that burden the soul with past memories. Can the seekers be saved?
1. That Night

**_Summary:_**_ It's raining and if left alone Hakkai could do something drastic. Can Gojyo save him in time or will the rain be the only thing that's left of Hakkai?_

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ Well hello all. This will be the first of many fanfics or poems that I will be posting. I hope you enjoy...oh yeah...I have to do a disclaimer...Hiei will you do that for me?_

**_Hiei:_**_ O.o what!?_

**_DS77:_**_ Aww...come on...I promise I'll give you five gallons of ice cream._

**_Hiei:_**_ O.O ok!...Demon's-Shadow77 does not own Saiyuki and there are references to Yaoi. // looks expectantly at DS77//_

**_DS77:_**_ thanks...here ya go...//gives Hiei the ice cream//...O.O...O.o...//sigh//...who knew you could eat ice cream that fast._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Title:**_ At Night_

_**Chapter Title: **__That Night_

**Author:**_ Demon's-Shadow77_

**Anime:**_ Saiyuki_

**Pairings:**_ Hakkai x Gojyo_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That Night_

The rain pounded down in bullets

It's his nightmare and salvation

And sometimes I can't run fast enough

To catch him in my arms.

-

It's his nightmare and salvation

Screams bouncing off the wall like tennis balls

To catch him in my arms

Leaves a bitter taste of sorrow.

-

His screams bouncing off the wall like tennis balls

His knife dripping his vengeance

Leaves a bitter taste of sorrow

Because I cannot make him forget her.

-

His knife dripping his vengeance

Her suicide, his raging scar

I cannot make him forget her

The lightning crashes in a flash of pain.

-

Her suicide caused his raging scar

I blame her for the wall he threw at me

Lightning crashed in flashes of pain

His tears are raisers in my veins.

-

I blame her for the wall he throws at me

I can only force him to erase the ghost of her

His tears are raisers in my veins

His admonishment for being too late.

-

I forced him to erase the ghost of her

Because sometimes I can't run fast enough

It's his admonishment for being too late

And the rain pounds down in bullets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_DS77:_**_ Well I hope you enjoyed the poem. It's based off of an assignement I had to do in class. This form is called a Pantoum where the lines weave together and enforce a repetition. Keep your eyes open for its counter part chapter fic __Yesterday_


	2. Return

**_Summary:_**_ This time it's Hakkai and Gojyo thinking about the other in different situations._

**_Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):_**_ All right here goes another one. This is in thanks to Daemon Chick who reviewed my first fic. Thanks a bunch. And you also inspired me to change this one poem fic into a chapter story to post more poetry about the same topic and in the same form. But alas I must do another disclaimer…Hiei?_

**_Hiei:_**_ Again! Even Kurama wasn't this demanding in our get out of jail bargain._

**_DS77:_**_ Sorry but I have to write…it's almost like an automatic response._

**_Hiei:_**_ Fine…Demon's-Shadow77 does not own Saiyuki and there are references to Yaoi. _

**_DS77:_**_ Thank you…now lets see what I have for a treat…hmmm…. ah ha…. pixie sticks…that should work. Wait were did they go//sees Hiei running off eating pixie sticks//sigh// oh well._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Title:**** At Night**

**Chapter Title:**** Return**

**Author:**** Demon's-Shadow77**

**Anime:**** Saiyuki**

**Pairings:**** Hakkai x Gojyo**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Return_

Red, it's always red

Perfection tainted in smiles

I don't know how to tell him

That admonishment lies in his eyes

-

Perfection tainted in smiles

He locks himself away when it rains

I don't know how to tell him

I wish I could erase his pain

-

He locks himself away

Reaching out to her when he sleeps

I wish I could erase his pain

Tell him she can't hurt him anymore

-

Reaching out to her when he sleeps

Carves my heart in two

Tell him she can't hurt him anymore

But he won't listen

-

Carving my heart in two

Every time he leaves with another woman

But he won't listen

Until I scream at him in the darkness

-

Every time he leaves

I'm lost when the house echoes silence

Until I scream at him in the darkness

I won't say a word about it

-

I'm lost when the house echoes silence

I can still smell his presence here

I won't say a word about it

I don't remember it being this empty

-

I can still smell his presence here

I didn't know how to tell him

I don't remember being this empty

Red, it was always red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_DS77:_**_ Ah another Pantoum…I think I'm getting addicted to using this style. Oh and for anyone interested in the point of view tennis match it goes – Hakkai, Gojyo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Hakkai, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Hakkai. Please keep your eyes open for its counter part chapter fic __Yesterday__! Have a wonderful Holiday too!!!_


End file.
